


I Just Don't Know (Johnlock Texts)

by ColourSherlockUnique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourSherlockUnique/pseuds/ColourSherlockUnique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has messed up again and for John it's one time too many. Will they be able to work through it? Or is this the end for the crime solving duo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Don't Know (Johnlock Texts)

John? Where are you? - SH

Out. I told you. - JW

Come home - SH

Sherlock I'm on a date! Stop texting me - JW

No. Come home - SH

John? - SH

I'm bored - SH

John. John? So now you're ignoring me? - SH

Typical. - SH

Are you coming home tonight? - SH

(Unsent message) Please come home John - SH

 

You didn't come back last night. - SH

I stayed at Sarah's house - JW

Why didn't you tell me? - SH 

I didn't know I had to inform you of everything that goes on in my life - JW

Don't be stupid - SH

Stupid? You're the one sulking because I didn't come home - JW

I don't sulk. - SH

Yes. Yes you do - JW

No I don't - SH

I'm not having this argument with you Sherlock - JW

 

Do we need anything? I'm doing the groceries - SH

You? Doing the shopping? - JW

Yes John. Do keep up - SH

Why? You never do it - JW

I'm bored - SH

That doesn't explain why. When you're bored you normally take it out on the wall - JW

Shut up John - SH

Want anything or not? - SH

We need milk. And biscuits - JW

Fine - SH

 

Are you at work? - SH

Yeah, why? - JW

No reason - SH

There's always a reason with you - JW

Fine. I was doing an experiment and I may have spilt a corrosive acid over you're laptop - SH

WHAT?!? - JW

And broke the teapot - SH

And possibly burnt one of your jumpers - SH

Sorry - SH

John? - SH

SHERLOCK!! You complete idiot! I'm sick of it! I've had enough. You always destroy my things, leave heads and body parts in the fridge and now you've ruined my laptop! - JW

I was going to replace it - SH

No. I've had it. I'm coming home, packing my backs and leaving. I'm tired of cleaning up after all your mess and being treated like your personal slave. I do everything for you and you don't notice or appreciate it. I bet you only keep me around to inflate that giant ego of yours - JW

John...-SH

Save it Sherlock - JW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John? Are you leaving forever? - SH

If you are...please don't - SH

I'm truly sorry, John - SH

I can change...for you - SH

 

Please speak to me. It's been a week now... - SH

Do you hate me? - SH 

I wish you would answer me - SH

(Unsent Message) Please John....I need you. I'm lonely without you here - SH

 

Hey. You heard from him yet? - GL

No. Where is he? - SH

I don't know. He spent a couple of nights on my sofa but then said he'd found somewhere to stay. He wouldn't tell me where - GL

What happened anyway? He said something about an argument - GL

I had done an experiment which ended badly. I accidentally dropped it on his laptop while cleaning up. I felt bad so I tried to make tea, but I broke the teapot and one of his jumpers caught fire on the stove - SH

Does he know this? - GL

I tried to tell him but he got angry. I kept trying to explain but he shouted ''That I didn't care about him' and 'He was stupid to think that I could have friends' . I really didn't want him to leave. I want him back. - SH

Are you trying to tell me that the Sherlock Holmes is feeling emotions? - GL

Yes, yes. How do I get him back? It doesn't feel right without him here - SH

Why don't you tell him all of this? - GL

I'm trying but he won't talk to me - SH

I'll speak to him - GL

 

Has Sherlock spoke to you yet? - MH

Yeah. He text me asking how to get John back. It sounds like he really misses him - GL

He does miss him. John is the only one who has understood or cared about him - MH

How do we get them back together? - GL

Leave it to me - MH

 

__Incoming Call__

"Hello?"

"John...?"

"Please don't hang up on me agai-"

__Disconnected__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have you heard from him lately? - JW

No. He's stopped talking cases. Honestly, I'm worried about him. Can't you talk to him? - GL

I can't talk to him Greg! He doesn't care about me. Why should I call him? - JW

You don't have to call him, a text will do. I know he misses you even if he's too stubborn to say so. I know you miss him - GL

I don't miss him. - JW

Yes you do. I've seen you moping about these past weeks. You need each other. Just one text? - GL

No - JW

Please? - GL

Fine - JW

 

Hey Sherlock. How are you? - JW

Lestrade asked you to text me, didn't he? - SH

Yeah - JW

I still want to know how you are though - JW

I'm fine - SH

(Unsent Message) I miss you. Please come home - SH

 

Brother mine, how are you? - MH

Leave me alone - SH

Please tell me you haven't grown...attached to John? - MH

Like you haven't found yourself a goldfish - SH

Don't be idiotic - MH

So Lestrade isn't your goldfish? - SH

He's the exception - MH

So is John. How do I get him back, Mycroft? - SH 

Go talk to him. He's currently at a dreadful coffee shop near Scotland Yard - MH

Thank you - SH

You're welcome brother dear - MH

 

John? - SH

Yes, Sherlock? - JW

You still mad at me? - SH

Obviously - JW

Can I join you? - SH

How do you know where I....Mycroft's still spying on me? - JW

Yes. So can I join you? - SH

You're here in the cafe, aren't you? - JW

No...I'm next door. You still haven't answered my question - SH

I don't know Sherlock. I'm still angry...why do you think it would be okay that you burnt my stuff? - JW

I sorry John. I didn't expect you to be happy about it but I didn't think you'd walk out because of it. - SH

I guess it was one too many times, Sherlock - JW

Oh...does this mean that you're not planning to come back to the flat? - SH

I don't know. I can't decide what's best yet. - JW

Okay....I stopped taking cases you know. It didn't feel right without my blogger - SH

Sherlock... - JW

There are many things I want to say John, but I just don't know how. I'm scared you're going to leave if I say them but from the sounds of it you're going to leave anyway so here it goes. John, you are the one person who can put up with my erratic moods and my way of life. I know you hate it when I leave my experiments everywhere but lately I've been trying. On the day you walked out, I knew you wouldn't be happy with me for destroying the Kitchen so I cleaned up. I accidentally poured some of the chemical on your laptop. I knew after that I'd have to make it up to you so, for once, I decided to cook. It didn't go well. I knocked the teapot off the counter when smoke billowed out of the oven. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the jumper that was on one of the chairs and tried to waft away the smoke but then it caught fire. I knew I had to give up at that point, so I text you and told you because I thought you'd want me to tell you straight away. - SH

When you said that you were coming home to pack up and leave, I thought of every possibility to try and make you stay. I wanted to explain and say how I'd done it for you...even if it didn't seem like it to you. I really do care John. It really hurt me when you said that I don't. I've always done things to make you happy but I don't think they worked because you didn't notice. All I want is for you to smile and be happy. If that is away from me then so be it but just remember .....I love you. I love you John Watson - SH

And I have just been informed that your new laptop has arrived - SH

__Incoming call___

"Sherlock...? You did that for me?"

"Yes John. I tried to make it up to you."

"That's unbelievable Sherlock...I can't...you did all that for me? Why?"

"Because I love you John. I want you to be happy and I know I'm impossible to live with at times but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me"

"Oh Sherlock! You idiot!"

"...what?"

"To say you're a genius, you can so dumb at times! I love you too! I just figured that..you wouldn't...so"

"How could you have not noticed that I felt the same?"

"I'm an idiot, remember?"

"Are you coming back then? To Baker Street?"

"And back to my consulting detective" 

__Disconnected__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
